


you think i'm wrong (i know i'm right)

by brightlight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, domestic AU, just a clarification from me the softest person alive, ok they're arguing in this fic but i promise everyone involved loves each other very much, petty bickering, seungcheol has to deal with jihan being obnoxious what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlight/pseuds/brightlight
Summary: Jeonghan and Jisoo fight like two annoyed cats circling around each other, petulantly hissing, and Seungcheol wishes he wasn’t used to it. Mostly because it’s annoying, the way they smirk and glare at each other through little retaliations. Also, Seungcheol thinks later that night as Jisoo folds himself into Seungcheol’s lap with a feigned sweet look as Jeonghan glares at them from across the couch, because this is always a side effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so jihan [did](https://twitter.com/ohmywonwoo/status/807768906160967681) [the](https://twitter.com/guojeu/status/807603410203648000) [most](https://twitter.com/woozipie/status/807618942684364801) yesterday, huh? just uh. just got me thinking yknow. 
> 
> enjoy this nonsense lmao. 
> 
> (this can be seen as belonging to the same verse as my other jihancheol but it doesn't really matter! they're all in an established relationship and have been for quite a while.) 
> 
> (title from "competition" by little mix)

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol calls as he walks into the bathroom. “What the hell.” 

There are ten bottles out on the container, skincare products and hair products, one of them Seungcheol recognizes as his own, all of them with their caps and lids off.

Jeonghan doesn’t even come into the room to answer, seemingly very aware of what Seungcheol’s referring to. “Jisoo keeps leaving the cap to the toothpaste open on purpose.” 

Seungcheol groans. “Jeonghan, one of these is _mine_.” 

At this, Jeonghan walks over from where he was looking through the closet. “Oh. Really?” 

“Yes,” Seungcheol grumbles, stepping forward to put the cap back on his hair gel. He turns around to glare at Jeonghan. 

“Should have figured he wouldn’t use hair gel. Sorry,” Jeonghan offers with a shrug. Seungcheol just groans again, following behind him out of the bathroom. 

“Why are you like this?” Seungcheol asks, mostly to himself. Jeonghan just shrugs again with a little smirk, and Seungcheol sighs, not looking forward to when Jisoo comes home.

Seungcheol used to try to put out the fires before they really happened — when Jeonghan would gather up all the dishes Jisoo left out and put them on his side of the bed, along with every other dish in the house, Seungcheol would sigh as he put them all back away. Memorably, when they were trying to decide what color to paint the living room and Jisoo and Jeonghan kept painting over each others’ choices for _days_ , Seungcheol stepped in and picked another color entirely. He was sick of the paint fumes.

But after years of this, of Jeonghan and Jisoo getting into these petty little spats, he’s learned that when he leaves it alone, it resolves itself more quickly. Otherwise, one of them just finds a way to be _more_ petty, and it goes on for even longer. So Seungcheol leaves all of Jisoo’s moisturizers and toners and facewashes out on the bathroom counter, capless and being slowly ruined by oxygen, because if he closed them all, Jeonghan would find some other way to piss him off.

And later that night, after Jisoo comes home from work and greets them with a tired wave, trudges into the bedroom to change, Seungcheol braces himself for the inevitable yell.

“Yoon Jeonghan!” 

There it is. Seungcheol, from his place on the couch, buries his face in his hands.

“Hm?” Jeonghan calls back absentmindedly. He’s curled up on the other end of the couch like a cat, chin resting on his hand, smirking. He’s an asshole. An asshole Seungcheol is in love with, but still an asshole. 

“You _asshole_ ,” Jisoo accuses, marching back into the living room and glaring at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan just raises an eyebrow. “Toothpaste.”

“Oh my god,” Jisoo mutters in English before switching back to Korean. “You are a child.” 

“I’m not. I’m an adult, and you keep drying out the toothpaste.” Jeonghan looks unconcerned with the way Jisoo’s glaring at him, and Seungcheol just sighs again. 

“Some of those were _expensive_ ,” Jisoo grumbles. 

“Because you’re vain,” Jeonghan teases. Jisoo just makes a little frustrated noise in response before storming back out of the room.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo fight like two annoyed cats circling around each other, petulantly hissing, and Seungcheol wishes he wasn’t used to it. Mostly because it’s _annoying_ , the way they smirk and glare at each other through little retaliations. Also, Seungcheol thinks later that night as Jisoo folds himself into Seungcheol’s lap, because this is always a side effect. 

“What’s up?” Seungcheol asks, looking up from the book on the side table next to him and at Jisoo instead. He’s aware of Jeonghan watching them from the other side of the couch from behind his laptop, on which he’s listening to Jisoo’s least favorite playlist. They haven’t said much to each other since the skincare incident, mostly just rolled their eyes at each other from across the room. Because Seungcheol is dating two _children_. 

“Am I not allowed to just sit in your lap?” Jisoo asks, looking up at Seungcheol sweetly before ducking in to kiss at his neck. But the too-innocent look in his eyes doesn’t fool Seungcheol, who raises an eyebrow. 

“I guess,” is all he says in response, leaning back against the couch and letting Jisoo get closer to him, run a hand along his side. He wants to say “You are, but this isn’t about me,” but he can’t find room to complain — he’s kind of tense from work and Jisoo’s fingers feel nice coming to stroke over his arm. 

“Are you busy right now?” Jisoo asks him in a voice that’s low enough to earn a pavlovian response of arousal from Seungcheol but loud enough to carry over to Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol clears his throat, looking down at Jisoo. “No, just...reading. Why?” (Seungcheol knows why.) 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Jisoo says, biting his lower lip and looking up at Seungcheol in that way he has, so pretty and perfect that Seungcheol’s always been convinced he practices it. 

“Oh,” Seungcheol mutters, feigning surprise. Jisoo and Jeonghan like to pretend they’re a step ahead of him on these things, sly and seductive, but Seungcheol can usually see through most of their crap pretty fast. Still, it makes them happy, so he lets them have it. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Ordinarily, on a night when Jeonghan wasn’t looking at them with narrowed eyes from behind his computer four feet away, they might just stay on the couch, and Jeonghan would laugh at them before joining in. They lost any sense of embarrassment at these things years ago. Tonight, however, Jisoo stands up, reaching a hand out to pull Seungcheol along with him and toward their bedroom with a little smirk at Jeonghan. It pisses him off when the offer to be included in things isn’t even extended to him, because he’s kind of a brat and likes being a part of everything. 

Seungcheol turns back to grin apologetically at Jeonghan, but he’s looking down at his computer again, fingers typing a little aggressively. He’ll be fine, anyway, Seungcheol thinks as he turns back to watch Jisoo’s slim frame march him toward the bedroom in his sweatpants. 

 

It’s not long after Seungcheol’s back hits the mattress with a pant, brushing his hair back from his face and letting Jisoo tuck himself underneath Seungcheol’s arm (a little sticky with sweat, but, whatever) that the bedroom door opens. 

“Oh, good,” Jeonghan says drily, looking unimpressed with the two of them lying there naked. “You’re finished. Seungcheol, I ordered dinner if you want some.” 

“I don’t get to eat?” Jisoo calls after him, his annoyance sounding whiny and a little sleepy.

“You got to come,” Jeonghan yells back as he walks away. 

Seungcheol, just trying to enjoy the afterglow of a particularly nice orgasm, only rolls his eyes. 

 

The chicken for dinner was in retaliation, Jeonghan smiling sweetly at Jisoo eating ramen across the dinner table, but in the morning, he strikes again. 

Seungcheol’s just barely waking up, blinking to himself and staring at the still-dark ceiling after Jeonghan’s alarm goes off. He has to be up the earliest of all of them, but most days they all end up getting up together anyway. Sometimes Jisoo makes breakfast. It’s nice.

This morning, Jisoo just rolled over in bed and slammed the alarm off himself, before pulling the covers toward himself and, as a consequence, almost entirely off of Jeonghan who was on the opposite side of the bed as him. Jeonghan didn’t comment, but a few moments later, Seungcheol felt weight moving toward him until finally, Jeonghan slung one leg and one arm over Seungcheol. 

“Cheollie,” Jeonghan says quietly, “Good morning.” 

“Morning,” Seungcheol murmurs back around a yawn. Jeonghan runs a hand over Seungcheol’s chest, covered with a t-shirt from their university, before trailing down to his stomach lightly. 

Seungcheol nearly groans. It is six o’clock in the _morning_. “Jeonghan, I’m tired.” 

“Woke up hard,” is all Jeonghan says, making his voice breathy on purpose, damn it. His fingers are rucking up Seungcheol’s t-shirt, drawing lazy patterns on the skin of his stomach. “I’ll ride you.” Well that’s...tempting. 

“Go jerk off in the shower like a normal person,” Jisoo offers from the other side of the bed, voice muffled in his pillow. 

“Maybe you should, you sound testy,” Jeonghan says coolly. 

Jisoo doesn’t turn around before replying, “I’m not the one begging for sex at six in the damn morning.”

“Well last night you didn’t seem so opposed to begging for—” Jeonghan starts, but Seungcheol has had enough. He sits up, and leans over Jisoo to turn the lamp on. 

Jisoo and Jeonghan are startled into silence, both looking at him (Jisoo more sleepy than Jeonghan, who wasn’t lying about waking up hard.) 

“Enough,” he says simply, glaring at them both. “Enough of this.” 

Jisoo blinks up at him. “It hasn’t even been 24 hours yet.” 

Seungcheol just keeps glaring. “Do you both realize how _annoying_ this is? You’ve been together for a million fucking years, shouldn’t you know how to solve things better than this? Better than...spite sex mind games?” 

“Admit it, they’re kind of fun,” Jeonghan says to Seungcheol. He doesn’t soften his glare. 

“We’ve gone _way_ longer than this before,” Jisoo comments, like it’s some form of pride. Which, actually, they do kind of treat it like that. Seungcheol thinks the longest one of their stupid arguments has gone on is three days, and afterward they seemed...weirdly pleased with themselves. Why are his boyfriends so fucking _weird_.

“It’s not fun for me,” Seungcheol grumbles, ignoring Jisoo. “I hate when you guys are mad at each other.” 

“Aw, Cheollie, we’re not really mad,” Jeonghan says, looking up at Seungcheol with a teasing glance. “We’re just giving each other shit.” 

“Yeah, if we were really mad I would have done a lot worse than fuck you,” Jisoo says. He still sounds sleepy, and he rolls over in bed until his head is in Seungcheol’s lap.

“Poor Seungcheollie,” Jeonghan says with a little laugh, scooting over to lean his head against Seungcheol’s opposite shoulder. “It’s so hard for us to vie for his attention instead of each other’s.” 

“Has it occurred to you that sex with an angry person trying to prove something is my least favorite kind?” Seungcheol asks, an eyebrow raised at Jeonghan. “Annoyance is, like, not a turn-on.” 

“Can’t imagine why that would be,” Jeonghan responds with a smirk. “I always find it pretty fun.” 

“This is not my problem,” Seungcheol defends himself. “You guys are the weird ones here. Not me.” 

“Remember that time he called sex making love?” Jisoo asks with a giggle. 

“How is this about me?” Seungcheol asks them, disbelieving. “Just because I don’t want to play your weird dick measuring games—” 

“Not real dick measuring games, though, because I would win,” Jeonghan comments casually, and Jisoo snorts. 

“Who’s vain now?” Jisoo asks.

“I have half an hour before I need to get dressed, you wanna find out if it’s vanity or statement of fact?” Jeonghan asks Jisoo in a challenging voice.

“Will you two _stop_?” Seungcheol asks again. 

“Alright, alright,” Jeonghan relents. “I promise I’ll be nice to Shua the whole day. Shua-yah, you hear me?” 

“Of course I heard you,” Jisoo says with a little laugh. “Sorry about the toothpaste.” 

“It’s okay. You learned your lesson,” Jeonghan says wisely, reaching down to pat Jisoo’s head. 

“You guys are so fucking weird,” Seungcheol sighs, but it’s with some amount of fondness. 

“I’ll still ride you, if you want. With all the tenderness and love in my heart,” Jeonghan offers, leaning over to kiss Seungcheol’s cheek. 

“That isn’t very much, though,” Jisoo teases with a smile. 

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Jeonghan asks, reaching down to pull at Jisoo’s hair, and it makes him yelp a little before laughing again. 

“Jerk,” Jisoo mutters before pulling himself up to lean across Seungcheol and kiss Jeonghan. 

“Asshole,” Jeonghan mutters back between kisses. “Love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jisoo says with a grin. “Put your money where your mouth is.” At that, he semi-gracefully crawls over Seungcheol to straddle Jeonghan, pushing him down into the bed. 

And well, Seungcheol doesn’t have much else to do besides sigh and lay down next to Jeonghan, running his hand through Jisoo’s hair and feeling annoyed at the way looking at them makes his chest feel tight and warm, even after all this time. 

(“Tell me I’m tender and loving,” Jeonghan says to Jisoo somewhere near the middle through a heavy breath, one of his hands wrapped around Seungcheol and the other holding Jisoo’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss at his knuckles. 

“It ruins the sentiment a little if you’re making it a competition,” Seungcheol manages, brow furrowed. 

“I disagree,” Jeonghan mutters, at the same time Jisoo says, “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“I hate you guys,” Seungcheol says around a groan as Jeonghan twists his hand.

“Love you,” they both say back in tandem, laughing at each other quietly after the words leave their mouths.)


End file.
